violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pablo Galindo
Pablo Galindo is the director and a teacher of Studio On Beat. All the students love him, and he is close friends with everyone there, even Gregorio, and he is best friends with Angie. He doesn't like fights and conflicts, and loves helping. In Season 2, when Jackie first arrives at the Studio, she flirts with Pablo, which in turn makes Angie jealous watching their growing relationship. Jackie and Pablo later break up. In Season 3, while on tour with Violetta and the other kids from the Studio, Antonio passes away. HIs death leaves Pablo unable to continue as the director of the studio, leaving the position to Gregorio, who gave up his own studio Art Rebel to help oversee Studio On Beat. Pablo is portrayed by Ezequiel Rodríguez. Personality Pablo is very honest, but sometimes he has a penchant for stretching the truth when Angie is in need. He's a good teacher and most of the students at the Studio love him. He is very creative and he always is righteous with everyone. He is never afraid to stand up for himself or others, like when Gregorio is too strict with the students. He also loves all his co-workers and students, and is always helping them when they need help. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Pablo is shown to be a very good and honest man who tries to persuade Angie to tell Violetta and Germán the truth about who she is. He was also chosen by António to be the new director over Gregorio. This causes Gregorio to become jealous of Pablo and begins his attempts to sabotage Pablo's endeavors. This is eventually successful and Gregorio takes over as the director of the Studio. Part 2 At the end of Season 1,Pablo is reinstated as the director of the Studio. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Jackie begins working at the Studio as the new dance teacher. The two had bee friends for a long time, although unknown to Pablo, Jackie has feelings for him. Pablo and Jackie later became a couple, which makes Angie a little jealous at first. Pablo becomes stricter as a result of this relationship, firing Angie and losing his cool much more easily. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Jackie breaks up with Pablo because she believes that Pablo still has feelings for Angie. She also quit her job at the Studio and ignores Pablo when attempts to contact and apologize to her, but she just ignored him. He is saddened by Angie's departure for France in Episode 66. 'Season 3' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 3, Pablo adjusts to Angie's absence and welcome Milton, who becomes the new voice teacher in Angie's absence. He also takes over Gregorio's dance classes after Gregorio leaves to start his own studio, Art Rebel. While on a YouMix tour with the students, Pablo recieves the news of Antonio's death which ends the tour. YouMix pulls out of sponsoring the Studio after they cancel the tour and because Antonio's presence was one of the reasons why the Studio had YouMix's support in the first place. Pablo, upset over Antonio's death and overwhelmed with his work, leaves his postion as the director of the Studio. He hands his positon over to Gregorio, who he sees as being better equipped emotionally to take care of the Studio. Part 2 TBA Trivia *He and Angie are best friends, but he has feelings for Angie and he didn't want to tell her what he felt for her at first. *It is hinted in season 1, episode 23 that he can speak Italian. *Pablo had to pretend to be Angie's boyfriend for a while, then later they officially became a couple when Pablo told Angie his true feelings for her, and they kissed. *Pablo is sometimes jealous of Germán, because Angie spends almost all of her time in Germán's house and he suspects that Angie has a crush on him. *He and Angélica (Angie's mother) are friends and she supports him to be with Angie. *Pablo gets jealous of Angie, whenever Rafa Palmer is around and thinks he is annoying. *He can't speak Japanese. *He mentioned in episode 74 of season 1 that he's allergic to tomatoes. *Most of the students at Studio On Beat love him. *He loves helping people, especially the students of the Studio. *He fired Angie in season 2, but António made him change his mind. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Violetta Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Angie Carrara Category:Friends of Beto Benvenuto Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Teachers